What happened, and what happened next
by Pistols-at-dawn
Summary: A series of notes and transcripts from Hogwarts, starting the day Rose Weasley is sorted in Slytherin, and Scorpius Malfoy is sorted into Hufflepuff.
1. Chapter 1

_(disclaimer, I havent seen any of the movies, so this is all based ion the books. Anyway, on with the fic!)_

_._

**Notable excerpts from the records of the 2017 Hogwarts Sorting ceremony**

Malfoy, Scorpius- Hufflepuff

Potter, Albus- Ravenclaw

Weasley, Rose- Slytherin

.

**Transcript, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's office, 8:30 pm**

Malfoy: …fifteen generations of Slytherins, Weasley! Fifteen generations!

Ron: At least my Daughter isn't in the house of the losers!

Malfoy: I hope you followed Weasely tradition and had enough children o make up for this ones failure. because I doubt that-

McGonagall: (opens the door) Gentlemen. May I ask how you got into my office?

Malfoy: I WILL TRANSFER MY SON TO BUEXBATONS!

Ron: HOW DARE YOU PUT MY DAUGHTER IN SLYTHERIN!

McGonagall: For god's sake, I don't control the sorting hat.

Malfoy: How dare you put my son-

McGonagall: I heard you the first time. If you wish to transfer Scorpius to another school I' in no position to stop you. But I urge you to reconsider. Hufflepuff is a fine house and your son will do very well there. Just because you-

Malfoy: -and the last fifteen generations of Malfoy's!-

McGonagall: -went to Slytherin doesn't mean your son is an exact copy of yourself.

Ron: Yeah, he might even be a decent human being!

Malfoy: He is a Malfoy!

Ron: I guess not, then

McGonagall: Mr. Weasley, please.

Ron: and what about rose? you think everyone's going to play nice but they wont! A half-blood Weasley in Slytherin, have you lost your mind?

McGonagall: As I already said, Mr. Weasley, I have no control over-

(someone knocks on the door. McGonagall opens it: It's the boy-who-lived.)

Harry: Ron, I thought I might find you here. Hermione told me what happened.

Ron: Thank god! Tell McGonagall that she's lost her mind!

Harry: Actually, I'm here to tell _you_ that. Ron, have you lost your mind?!

Ron: What?!

Malfoy: Heh heh

McGonagall: Mr. Malfoy, please.

Harry: Ron, rose isn't dying. She's a good person, and she'll be a good person in Slytherin. just like Scorpius will be a good person in Hufflepuff. (addressing Malfoy)

Malfoy: How did you know about that?

Harry: Everyone knows. It's made the rounds of pureblood society faster than my defeat of Voldemort nineteen years ago.

Malfoy: Are you actually trying to hang that over my head right now? I don't give a damn if you defeated forty Dark Lords and a cat, I won't have my son in that house!

McGonagall: Then don't! I want every one of you out of my office this minute!

(they all turn to stare at her)

McGonagall: I'm sorry, Harry, you've been a help, but I've had a rather long day and I have nothing else to add to this conversation. Mr. Malfoy, I ask that you think about this before you go withdrawing your son. Mr. Weasely, without sounding presumptuous, you cannot afford to place your daughter in another school, so you will simply have to accept her current placement.

Malfoy: (smirks)

Ron: (to Malfoy) how does it feel to know your son is less of a Slytherin than a Weasley?

Malfoy: I'll have you out on the street before you all can even pop out another baby, Weasley!

Harry: Enough! Ron, come with me! rose better not hear anything from you but congratulations! (he grabs Ron by the arm and drags him out)

Minerva: You too, Mr. Malfoy!

Malfoy: You haven't heard the last of this! (looks disdainfully at McGonagall and sweeps out)

(the door slams behind them)

(McGonagall pours herself a drink)

.

**Sent via owl**

Dear Rose

Congratulations

Love, Dad


	2. Chapter 2

**Transcript, Slytherin first year girls dorm, 9:30 pm.**

(Rose Weasley strides in furiously and slams her bag onto her bed.)

Catherine Goyle: BWAAAA!

Rose: What?

Catherine: Bwha haha ha (sobbing)

Rose: Are you crying. What the hell are you crying for, I'm the asshole stuck in this moldy excuse for a dungeon!

Catherine: Shut up, Weasley.

Rose: then stop bothering me

Catherine: WAAAA!

Rose: Oh for gods sake what's wrong?!

Catherine: He's in Hufflepuff!

Rose: So?

Catherine: Well, uh… what are we supposed to do We got into Slytherin like dad said to!

Rose: Unfortunately, I can see that

Catherine: I can't be his minion _now_! He's in Hufflepuff!

Rose: You said that already. Why would you _ want_ to be his minion, assuming we're talking about Malfoy?

Catherine: Uh…

Rose: I presume that thought just flew over your head.

Catherine: he's in Hufflepuff!

Rose: oh for god's sake! (she throws up her hands and leaves the room angrily)

.

**Transcript, Hufflepuff common room, 10:58 pm**.

( Scorpius Malfoy sits in the corner with his head in his hands.)

Hufflepuff Prefect Daniel Macmilion: Hey there. Do you need some help unpacking your bags?

Scorpius: (shakes his head no)

Daniel: Well, it's nearly curfew. You'd better get into your pajamas.

Scorpius: (miserably) Why bother. My dad will be here any minute to pick me up and transfer me to Buexbatons or Durmstrang or somewhere awful.

Daniel: Well, that's no excuse for not putting on your pajamas. But how does your dad even know? Have you written to him yet?

Scorpius: I haven't. He knows. He'll know.

Daniel: You should tell him yourself anyway. It'll mean a lot, you know, if you trust him like that.

Scorpius: Do you know what the last thing my dad said to me as I left the train station was?! he said "Fifteen generations of Slytherins, Scorpius! Fifteen generations!"

Daniel: That's a pretty terrible thing to say

Scorpius: He's going to _kill_ me!

Daniel: I thought you said he would transfer you to Buexbatons.

Scorpius: It's basically the same thing.

Daniel: You really want to stay in Hufflepuff, then?

Scorpius: (nods)

Daniel: Well, I think you should write him that letter. And I'll write one of my own, saying… what an honor it is to have such a prestigious pureblood name joining us here in Hufflepuff, and mentioning that I'm a pureblood myself… and I'll tell the other prefects. We'll call a house meeting at get everyone to write letters to your dad. Proffers or Longbottom, his wife's a Hufflepuff and he's definitely from a respectable family, he can write a letter.

Scorpius (listening with a dull look on his face): how exactly will sending my dad dozens of letters help?

Daniel: Scorpius, you underestimate the power of the written word. And if there's one thing Hufflepuffs are good at, its writing a barrage of strongly worded letters in support of a cause!

Scorpius: does it _work_?

Daniel: you would be surprised how much of the world can be changed with the power of strongly worded letters.

Scorpius: …

Daniel: Are you serious about staying in Hufflepuff?

Scorpius: Yes

Daniel: then we'll make sure you can. I'll start on the letters, and my dad will notify the Hufflepuff network.

Scorpius: Hufflepuff has a network?

Daniel: Duh. Every house has a network.

Scorpius: I knew about the Slytherin network, and the Gryffindor alliances, but I didn't know Hufflepuff did it.

Daniel: It's called subtlety. We're more powerful than you think. We've controlled the Daily Prophet for eight years: nothing will get published about this that we don't approve of.

Scorpius: Why are you doing all this for me?

Daniel: house of the loyal. duh!

Scorpius: (raises an eyebrow) Yes, you certainly are loyal to a first year from a Slytherin family who's been in your house for all of two hours. Would you really activate the entire Hufflepuff network for any random first year who didn't want to be transferred?

Daniel:…

Daniel: I'd forgotten you were raised by Slytherins. Fair enough, no, we wouldn't. (lowers his voice) look, I'm trusting you here, ok?

Scorpius: I wont say anything

Daniel: the truth is, Slytherin isn't the only house with ambitions. Hufflepuff has been shoved out of the way for a long time, but we aim to change that. You come from an old, prestigious family with a lot of money. If you're serious about being a Hufflepuff, we're serious about keeping you here.

Scorpius:…

Daniel:…

Scorpius: Wow, it's like being at home again.

Daniel: (laughs)

Scorpius: I tried to be in Slytherin. I really did. The- the hat said that I was being very loyal to my father and… it all went downhill from there. (he looks like he might cry)

Daniel: Hey, don't worry about it. You'll have no trouble making friends here, I promise.

Scorpius (smiles): ok

Daniel: One last thing.

Scorpius: ?

Daniel: You go write to your dad. Tell him how you'll do the Malfoy name proud in Hufflepuff. And remind Gregory Goyle that if you get transferred, he'll have to transfer his children too. And that'll put a lot more of a dent in his budget than it would in yours.

Scorpius: The twins! I forgot about them!

Daniel: Will they still obey you in another house?

Scorpius: I- I don't know.

Daniel: then I suggest you ask them. Tomorrow. After they've gotten a chance to sleep on it. If they will, make sure they write to your dad, too, telling him that they still respect you and they'll obey you regardless of your house, ok?

Scorpius: ok

Daniel: You got all that?

Scorpius: yeah

Daniel: then go put on your pajamas

Scorpius (laughs): ok

(Scorpius goes to put on his pajamas, and Daniel starts writing to the Hufflepuff network as promised. a few hours later, the prefect gets up at last and walks towards his dorm when he hears the sound of a first year walking quietly towards him)

Scorpius: Daniel?

Daniel: Yeah?

Scorpius: the Hat offered you Slytherin, didn't it?

Daniel: Yep

Scorpius: I thought so.

Daniel: good night, Scorpius

Scorpius: good night

(he walks back up the hallway to the first year dorm and shuts the door)


	3. Chapter 3

**Transcript: Slytherin common room , 11:26 pm**

Vincent Goyle, the other twin: He's in Hufflepuff!

Catherine: Yeah!

Vince: He cant be in Hufflepuff, he's _Malfoy_.

Cathy: We gotta fix it

Vince: how?

Cathy: Uh…

Vince: Uh…

Cathy: I got it!

Vince: got what?

Cathy: how to get Malfoy in Slytherin

Vince: Oh, yeah, right! how?

Cathy: Uh… like, You know Rose Weasely?

Vince: yeah?

Cathy: she's in Slytherin

Vince: yeah

Cathy: So they just gotta, switch places!

Vince: Yeah!

Cathy: Yeah!

Vince: Wait

Cathy: What?

Vince: I don't think they can do that.

Cathy: Oh

Vince: uh…

Cathy: uh…

Vince: No, wait, I got it!

Cathy: what?

Vince: they gotta pretend to be each other!

Cathy: yeah!

Vince: yeah!

Cathy: I knew we could do it

(they hi-five and return to their respective dorms)

**.**

**Sent via Instant Envelope ™ a production of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, 11:15 pm.** (A piece of paper is made with Floo powder embedded in it. Each paper comes with a matching envelope, which it is connected to via floo network. When the piece of paper is burned, it appears back in the envelope it came in.)

.

Dear Rose,

What the hell?

Sincerely, James

.

Dear James,

We have to talk

sincerely, Rose

.

Dear Rose,

I can't talk to you in the morning. I have a reputation to uphold

sincerely, James

.

Dear James

So house is more important than family now? Don't think I didn't notice you ignoring Albus.

You can't not talk to me. That's not the message we want to send.

sincerely your cousin Rose

.

Dear Rose

I'm talking to you now, aren't I? We sit at different tables anyway. No one will notice if I don't come over to talk to you.

How's your new house? Say hi to the Goyle twins for me.

sincerely, James

.

Dear James

Don't delude yourself. Everyone will notice. At least say hi to me, so that people won't think you've cut me off.

Catherine Goyle has been bawling her tiny eyes out over her lost opportunity to kowtow to Malfoy's every whim. She's just gone off to the common room for some reason.

Say hi to the Fat Lady for me

sincerely, Rose

.

Dear Rose,

Drop something, I'll pick it up and return it to you. We can talk later.

You aren't even supposed to know about the Fat Lady.

sincerely, James

.

Dear James,

I'll drop my lace handkerchief and you can act the gentleman. We can meet in the Library at lunch.

Dad can't keep his mouth shut. I could list every amusing Christmas password the Fat Lady has ever given by heart.

Sincerely, Rose

.

Dear Rose,

We'll see about lunch. I do have a reputation to uphold.

this is my last instant envelope, I'll see you at breakfast.

Sincerely, James

.

Dear James,

I know that you have an entire five hundred envelope case. But good night anyway.

Sincerely, Rose.


End file.
